Nanny McCastle
by shouldbewriting
Summary: Alexis Castle decides to take time away from college and decides to get a job as a nanny. Now she was working for a long time friend of her dad's, the Howards and six of his eight kids. Seven including the stay at 20 year old, Matt, who she just might be falling for.
1. Chapter 1

**Normally on the first chapter I don't say much, but ****I was asked by PregoBeco to make a Castle fanfic and the other day someone from Wattpad asked me to write a story based off of my crazy family because I have 9 siblings (ik my profile says 8 it keeps changing back and forth for some crazy reason)**** Read below for more and right now Enjoy...**

* * *

Alexis sat inside her car, waiting for 7:00 to strike. She figured a lot of people would be lining up for this job so she should get there a bit early. Finally hitting the awaited time, she got out of the car and headed in. Coffee in one hand and résumé in the other.

Walking into the very large building she watched as an older lady shaking her head back and forth scurried out of the building. Shaking it off, she went into the elevator and when she reached the apartment door a young blonde was standing outside.

As she looked the red head up and down, she smiled. "Are you here for a meeting?"

Alexis, nervous, shook her head. "I'm here to apply for the babysitter position."

The blonde smirked. "Cute. You are serious about this job aren't you. You look a little young and Mr. Howard doesn't appreciate those who take him for granted."

"I assure you I take any work I do very seriously, William Howard won't be disappointed." Alexis spitted.

"Humorous, you think you'll be working for Will Howard." The blonde lead her through the front door.

"That is who I am working for isn't it?" Alexis questioned following her.

"Please, Will barely even seen his own kids in months let alone hired a babysitter for them." The blonde said, motioning for her to sit.

"Oh. So I'll be working for his wife?" Alexis asked as the woman took her résumé from her.

"Alexis Castle? You're Richard's daughter. You should know that Will's wife passed away many years ago." The blonde said, looking over the papers.

"Don't listen to her." A voice from behind her said.

Alexis turned around and she was greeted by a young boy. His jet black hair ran layered across his head, reaching just above his eyebrows that arched over his bright blue eyes. The boy was tall and skinny, and wore only shorts.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Grace just says Mom passed away after Owen was born, when in reality she ran away. She'll come back though. She loves us." Perked the young boy.

"Don't you have school in 30 minutes?" Grace, as identified, asked the boy.

"I'm Tyler by the way. I'm 13, but very mature for my age. I clean and cook." The boy held out a hand and Alexis shook it.

"Yes, why not have Mr. Perfect introduce himself first and let everyone else be shown up by him?" said another voice from the staircase.

This boy looked very similar to Tyler, however his hair was a dark brown instead while still having the bright blue eyes of the other boy.

"Excuse me?" Alexis asked.

"I'm Dylan, the less perfect twin of course. Lazy, loves video games, and tends to break stuff." The boy chatted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well aren't you quite charmer this morning." Grace scowled.

"Thank you I had a good breakfast." Dylan smirked.

Alexis noticed he was dressed in a blue jean jacket and he had on a black shirt with red guitars on it. Both boys were staring at her now. "What?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Tyler asked , leaning on the counter.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a creep? Go get dressed. Where's the rest of the Scooby gang?" Grace croaked as Tyler ran up the steps.

"Sleeping, bickering, singing, and drawing on the walls." Dylan smiled.

"Who is doing which?" Alexis asked.

"You guess." Dylan laughed.

Grace rolled her eyes and ran up the steps, while Dylan turned back to Alexis. He tilted his head. "How much do you know about our family?"

"I know there's more than two of you." Alexis laughed.

Grabbing an apple from the basket on the island, he laughed. "Man are you in for it."

Hearing footsteps that she hoped meant Grace or possibly an adult was coming down, she was surprised to see a pair of blue converses reach the bottom step.

Looking up, she saw the girl in a hoodie with black jeans. Watching as the girl slapped on a snapback, and ran a hand threw her golden brown hair just brushing against the blue glasses she turned back toward Alexis.

"You're the nanny?" The girl asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alexis asked.

"Figured we'd get a prep." She said.

"A prep?" Alexis snapped.

"You know, straight As, captain of the track team, valedictorian. A prep." The girl said in a voice that made her think she just asked what number came after 3.

"Here we are." Grace said, coming down the steps caring a baby.

Alexis noticed the boy had dirty blonde hair though he had brown eyes unlike the rest of them. He couldn't have been older than 3. Grace handed him off to the girl and turned to Alexis.

"I see you've met Emily." Grace smiled.

"So tell me about yourself." Emily said, bouncing the boy up and down.

"I'm Alexis Castle, I am a sophomore in college." Alexis didn't get far before she was interrupted.

"No way, you're Uncle Rick's daughter?" Emily asked.

"Richard Castle is my dad yes." Alexis didn't know how to respond to this girl calling her father 'Uncle Rick'.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I just don't like nannies." Emily laughed shaking Alexis' hand.

"Oh it's completely alright." Alexis was trying to be polite.

"Would you hold Owen? I'm going to go see what's taking Noah and Tyler so long." Emily said handing Owen to Alexis.

"Don't just drop the youngest off in her hands." Grace bickered as the girl ran back up stairs.

"No it's cool. If I'm going to be their nanny, I'll have to get to know them." Alexis smiled.

As Emily rushed back down, she brought Tyler by the back of his hair and she was holding the hands of a little boy. The boy looked maybe about 8, but Alexis couldn't tell. The boy had blonde hair like Owen and the same Howard blue eyes. He ran up to her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Noah and I'm 7. You must be Alexis. You're pretty." Noah held out his hand and she shook it.

"Thank you Noah." She blushed as she looked back to Tyler.

She could she him changed into blue jeans and a blue dress shirt with a white undershirt showing, and Tyler had on his black glasses over his blue eyes, and he turned to his older sister.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Not the hair." Tyler snapped.

"Wait!" They heard a voice call.

Coming down the steps, Alexis could see a tall handsome brown haired young man with brown eyes, carrying a little girl on his shoulders who had short brown hair and brown eyes as well. He was in nothing but shorts, and she was wearing a cute flower t-shirt and pants.

"Did you do your homework?" The young man asked.

All 4 groaned at the same time. "Yes."

"Okay what are we doing today after school. Dylan is staying after with his art teacher, Noah is going over to Brandon's house, Tyler has basketball practice, and Emily is going to the skating rink with Jake." The young man clapped his hands and got nods from all four.

"Matthew, they are going to be late." Grace added.

"Alright scram." He called watching the four leave towards the elevator.

"I'll walk them down and then we'll talk about the nanny." Grace said.

"I thought that old lady left already." He said, leaning on the doorframe.

"Yeah another came by. Richard Castle's daughter. She's in your living room with Owen." Grace added.

"Oh." He said simply.

"Yeah, put a shirt on." Grace called from the elevator as the kids held it open for her.

He turned back and took a breath in. Richard Castle had been a long time friend of his father's and he knew that he had a daughter between him and Emily's ages. He had just never met her. As he reached in to tuck in his shirt, he realized he didn't have one.

Walking up behind her, he watched her play with Owen for a minute, then he tapped her shoulder. Though he was not prepared for what he saw when she turned around.

He noticed the practically gingery coloring to her hair, and the way it was so straight. And although he'd seen 4 sets of blue eyes everyday, hers just left him speechless until she spoke that is.

"Hi. I'm Alexis Castle." She smiled.

He swallowed. "Hi Alexis. I'm Matt Howard."

* * *

**The Howards are very much like my family, no these are not our real names. You'll see how they all fit in later on. Let me know what you think. **

**Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guiys! Here am I with another chapter, the first one got positive reviews and I'm not a big one shot kinda girl they are just too cruel for me. Enjoy...**

* * *

Matt listened to her talk about her internship with an ME someone with someone she knew, and other part-time jobs she had as a teenager. It wasn't until Grace's voice got him out of his daze.

"Matt!" She shouted a little close to his ear.

He looked away from Alexis and up to Grace waving around a phone. "What?"

"Hello, you have a phone for a reason, to answer your calls." Grace flicked him on the forehead.

"I told you just ignore her calls." Matt whined.

"She says it's really important." Grace said.

"That's what she always says." Matt rolled his eyes.

"She's your sister." Grace pleaded.

"Ok. Um excuse me Alexis." He took the phone from Grace and walked towards the kitchen.

Alexis turned to Grace. "Is Emily calling from school?"

"No, it's his older sister Zoe." Grace added and sat down next to her.

Alexis watched as Matt rubbed his forehead as he listened to his sister over the phone. Suddenly getting angry, at something she said, Matt started to raise his voice a little bit.

"Just stop. Right now. I have a guest; I'm not going to fight with you." Matt yelled into the phone.

"Tell her to call you later." Grace called.

"Look I'm going to hang up now, don't get your manager in a fuss." He said closing the phone and tossed it on the island, looking back towards Alexis he came and sat down.

He put his head in his hands and just leaned forward. Alexis turned to Grace. "How long have you known the family?"

Grace smiled, as if pride. "I've known them since Matt was 2. Their mother was always running off everywhere and their father worked so I practically raised them."

"So why are you hiring a new nanny?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not a Nanny silly, I'm a personal assistant." She said, taking Sophie and Owen into the other room.

Matt, rising his head, looked at her. "Besides Dad thinks that hiring someone to watch the kids will get my ass out into the real world of New York TV and film."

"You don't want to be like your dad?" Alexis asked, suddenly interested.

Matt sighed and smiled. "Not particularly. He's always so focused on work. Even when I was little you know, hit was always about business, now that I'm older it's still about business. I wish I had what he has with Zoe though."

Alexis placed her hand on his bare back and immediately regretted it, because she could feel the warmth from the anger he got talking about his family. Matt could feel the tension to, as her cold palm rested on his back sending a shot through his body.

"Alexis." He whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear him but also that she would.

"Yes." She answered slightly more excited than usual.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me? And Sophie and Owen?" He asked slightly hopeful, part of him didn't want to add that last part but all of him knew he should.

"Sure, I'd love to." She smiled but immediately she felt the vibrating from her pocket.

_Girl, how'd it go? Your daddy's freaking out over here. He said something about you not coming by yet to tell him how it went? –Lanie_

Alexis looked to the top of the screen and realized it was 9:00, she's been then for over 2 hours. Gasping she placed her hand over her mouth, and Matt watched as she let out a small laugh.

Her laugh was beautiful. "What's so funny?"

"Do you mind if we stop somewhere first?" She was still smiling.

"Um sure. " He said, standing up.

Alexis as he left the room with a smile, calling for his siblings. Though she didn't realize, he was smiling because of her. She stood up, took out her cell phone and called her step-mother.

"Beckett?" Is how she always answered the phone.

"Hey Kate, it's Alexis." She said, smiling.

"Oh hey. How'd your job interview go?" She asked.

"Good, I think I got the job. Are you guys still there I think I'm gonna stop by." She said, staring at Matt trying to get Owen dressed.

"Sure, see you soon." Kate said.

"Alright bye Kate." Alexis hung up the phone.

After Matt got the two kids ready, Grace decided to stay home, while they took Alexis' car to the precinct. Matt grew from extremely curious to a bit scared when Alexis pulled into the 12th Precinct, parking lot.

"I get free parking." She laughed, meanwhile Sophie and Owen sat up at the window. Matt carried Sophie, and Alexis helped with Owen.

"Hey Owen, you want to see some police officers?" Alexis asked trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"I'm a cop." The three year old said waving a toy gun in the air.

"Cool." Alexis laughed, carrying him into the precinct.

Reaching the elevator, Matt turned to her. Watching her play with Owen a little bit he was amazed. She turned to him, as he stared straight into her blue eyes and she blushed.

"What are you looking at?" Alexis laughed.

"Just you. Nothing special." He joked, nudging her.

"Hey." She said, poking him in the shoulder.

Rick had been waiting for his daughter to come for the past hour. She was supposed to tell him and Kate how it went. Watching the elevator at every ding, he finally saw Alexis, but she was with a tall brown haired man, while he was carrying a little girl, she had a little boy in her arms.

"Hey Dad." Alexis called stepping out of the elevator with them.

"Hey honey." He smiled waiting for the man to introduce himself.

"Hey Uncle Rick. It's me, Matt remember?" Matt laughed at him.

He stared at him, and the face hit him, Will Howard's son. He hadn't been to see the family in some years now, he got busy with writing and shadowing Kate.

"Wow. Man do I feel old. How old are you now?" He asked, he looked so much like his father.

"20. Staying at home to take care of the younger ones." Matt laughed.

"Oh yeah. Haven't seen you guys since the twins were about 3 or 4." Rick laughed.

"Well Tyler and Dylan are 13, now. Emily's turning 16 in a couple months." Matt said, Alexis noticed how his eyes light up when he's talking about his siblings.

"Yeah, I hear you have a couple more now don't you now." Rick said, leading them over to the break room as everyone starting looking at the new guy standing with Castle's daughter.

"Yep, Noah he's 7. And this Sophie." Matt said, pointing to the little girl.

"I'm 5." She said, holding up her fingers as if to prove it.

"Hi there Sophie. And whose this guy." He asked, tickling the boy's stomach and smiling as he laughed.

"This is Owen, whose three." Matt said, ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Well Dad, this reunion could go on forever, but we should go. I wanted to come by cause Kate and Lanie told me you were worrying your tail off." Alexis said, placing a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Okay, love you. See ya tonight." He said, watching his daughter leave.

As they made their way into the elevator again to leave, Matt poked her shoulder and she turned to look at him and he leaned to her ear.

"Your dad got old." He whispered.

The entire precinct could hear the redhead burst into laughter.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Please review! I love to read your words they tell me that people are actually reading this and I'm not posting into oblivion. If you find yourself bored, browse one of my other stories.**

**(this is kinda my ending ctachphrase I feel weird if I don't use it you know) Anyways and Always: Fav, Follow, and Review!**


End file.
